


do you like scary movies?

by toniboonch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, Comedy, F/F, Horror, choni, scream, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch
Summary: When Cheryl and Toni decide to have a Halloween movie night things take a deadly turn.ORRiverdale meets ScreamHappy Birthday Dee!!!
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	do you like scary movies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viudanegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/gifts).



> this one goes out to Dee! Happy, happy, happy birthday my Scorpio sister! you're such a kick ass person and I'm very thankful we're friends. I hope you enjoy this cross over of two of your favorite universes. I wish I could've been far more involved with it... maybe in the future....
> 
> also yeah I know it's halloween themed and everyone is ready for x-mas, I literally don't care.

It was a cold October night, two days before Halloween. Thistlehouse was decked out in the classiest Halloween decorations money could buy, a few newer and _scarier_ pieces greeting people as they entered the home, thanks to Toni’s love of horror.

Cheryl and Toni had decided to host a Halloween movie night and invite their friends, ensuring a fun and _safe_ night in from the horrors of Riverdale.

Tonight’s agenda: popcorn, candy, warm blankets, and Cheryl’s personal favorite, _Scream._

It became apparent to the redhead that most of her chums were uncultured enough to never have seen such a classic, so she decided it was her _duty_ to educate them, despite Halloween being her darling girlfriend’s favorite holiday.

Toni laid on the redhead, snuggling deeper into her frame, as a fuzzy red blanket draped over them. Cheryl placed some popcorn into her mouth, quickly feeding the shorter girl as well. They watched their friends circle their living room getting comfortable. 

Veronica sat in Archie’s lap, promptly giving him a kiss to the cheek that he smirked at. The redhead wrapped his muscular arms around his girlfriend, pulling her closer to him. Jughead and Betty sat on the other side of the room, hand in hand, as Jughead took a deep drink of soda.

Reggie sat in the middle of the floor, a cute astronaut onesie covering him as he wrapped himself in the blanket. He surprisingly didn’t complain about being the only one on the floor.

It was a small group, which Cheryl was more than happy with. They had invited others like Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Kevin, but they had all declined to attend. Sweets was working, Fangs had some other thing, and Kevin was visiting his step-sister in New York for the holiday, ensuring he was safe from any dark shenanigans the town was bound to have on All Hallows Eve.

“Are we ready?” Toni asked, holding the TV remote in her hand.

“All ready when you are, Pinky,” Reggie smirked, looking up at her. Cheryl shot him an annoyed gaze, before rolling her eyes.

“I’m excited to see why Bombshell likes this movie so much. I usually don’t trust a movie with 20 sequels,” Veronica chuckled. 

“There’s only four of them,” Cheryl huffed.

“With five in the works,” Jughead corrected smugly.

“Yes, five in the works,” Cheryl echoed, ignoring his presence.

“If you want 20 sequels, watch _Halloween,”_ Toni snorted.

“Okay, but who would win in a fight Myers or Ghostface?” Reggie asked.

“Myers, duh,” Toni replied. “Dude doesn’t die, while Ghostface actually respects mortal logic.”

“Which is why he’s superior,” Cheryl said. “We all know how real psycho killers dressed up in dumb costumes are.”

“Hey,” Betty mumbled. “Not funny.”

“It’s true,” Cheryl replied.

“Still not funny,” Betty said.

“Myers versus Kruger?” Reggie offered.

“Can we just watch the dumb slasher flick and move on?” Veronica asked.

“I have to go to the gym early tomorrow,” Archie offered, a more polite reason for the rush to start the movie.

“Yeah, if everyone is quiet,” Toni replied.

The room settled down and the pinkette pressed play, watching the scene open up to a young Drew Barrymore in a blonde wig.

“O-M-G, cuteeee,” Veronica cooed. “I love Drew.”

“Shhh,” Betty huffed. “I’ve never seen this!”

“Me either,” Archie replied.

“Shut up!” Reggie huffed. “This is my favorite part!”

They watched further as the sadistic game unfolded, revealing Drew Barrymore’s character, Casey’s, boyfriend tied to the chair bloody and terrified as she answered scary movie trivia.

Veronica screamed when he was gutted, burying her head into Archie. Even the boxer looked off put by the gore.

The group watched intently as Casey was killed just mere feet from her parents, unable to scream due to her bruised throat. The reveal of her hanging from the tree caused the three new watcher’s jaws to drop.

“Whoa,” Archie breathed.

“Okay, what the hell. They killed off _Drew Barrymore?”_ Veronica gasped. “That is insane.”

“That’s the point,” Jughead mused.

The movie continued on and they watched as Billy Loomas slipped into Sidney Prescott’s window. “Jug, Billy totally looks like your dad,” Toni commented with a slight laugh.

“What?” Jughead pondered. “He looks _nothing_ like my dad!”

“I see it,” Veronica nodded.

“No way!” Reggie argued.

“I don’t see it either,” Betty replied.

“He most certainly does,” Cheryl added.

“You guys are weird,” Jughead said with a shake of his head.

Archie laughed fondly, “Says you, Jug.”

“Billy does not look like my dad!” He whined, gesturing to the screen.

“Do shut up, Hobo. Some of us are trying to enjoy a film,” Cheryl sighed. Jughead huffed deeply, but didn’t continue.

“It’s totally obvious Billy is the masked guy,” Betty stated matter of factly. “This movie is so predictable.”

“That’s what they want you to think,” Jughead said, grabbing his girlfriend and shaking her slightly, causing her to laugh.

A shrill ring of a phone sounded through the living room, causing Veronica to jump as she watched Sidney see the killer in the school bathroom.

“Sorry guys,” Betty muttered, grabbing her phone and answering the call. Toni quickly paused the movie waiting for the blonde to finish. “Hello?” She paused for a moment, her eyes widening as she put it on speaker. “Who’s this?”

_“Who’s this?”_

Toni’s eyes widened at the voice. It was like straight out of the movie. Cheryl scoffed slightly sitting up.

“I asked first,” Betty replied.

_“I’ll tell you if you tell me first.”_

Cheryl reached forward, snatching the phone from Betty’s hand. “Listen loser, you’re neither cute nor charming. We don’t take kindly to pranks around here, find some original material. Toodles!” She swiftly hung up the phone call, settling back down as Toni looked at her in awe.

“You are so hot right now,” Toni smiled, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend passionately.

“That was weird,” Betty chuckled. “Sounded just like the movie guy.”

“That was, but like Cheryl said, highly _un_ original. Does Riverdale have nothing better to do?” Veronica laughed.

The doorbell rang causing everyone to stiffen.

“Don’t answer it,” Toni replied with a strained laugh. “This is how every horror movie goes.”

Reggie rolled his eyes. “This is totally some dumb prank. I’m with Red.” He stood up, making his way out of the room

“Dude, I’m serious,” Toni scolded. “Just leave it.”

“Aww, you scared, Topaz?” Reggie frowned.

“No,” Toni snapped. “This town is bat shit crazy, I never trust anything as a prank.”

“While I typically agree with you, TT, this is _clearly_ a prank. Us watching _Scream_ and then getting a phone call with the exact voice and an ominous door bell ring? It’s far too cliché to be serious,” Cheryl said.

Reggie went to the door, throwing it open as he looked outside. “See, nothing’s here, Toni.”

“Okay, then who rang the doorbell?” The pinkette asked, a slight sass to her voice.

“Ding dong ditch?” Archie offered.

“Archie, we live in the middle of nowhere. We don’t just get ding dong ditches,” Toni said.

“Fair point, my love,” Cheryl replied with a slight frown. “I was hoping the serial killer antics would at least wait till the 30th.”

“You guys can’t seriously believe this is real,” Reggie laughed.

“I mean, it’s kinda all _too_ perfect, like Cheryl said earlier. This is the movie we happen to discuss watching and now things similar to the movie start happening?” Veronica said. “It seems like bullshit to me.”

“I would agree,” Betty said. “And I work for the FBI, I know these things.”

“Okay, Trainee,” Toni teased.

Betty rolled her eyes. “Can we just go back to watching the movie?”

“Fine,” Toni replied uneasily, starting the flick once again.

“I’m going to grab more snacks. You don’t have to pause it. You guys want anything?” Jughead asked. The room shook their heads and the beanie wearing boy quickly walked off towards the kitchen.

“Billy’s _not_ the killer?” Betty scoffed, watching as Ghostface stabbed the FP look alike. “That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Where’s Jughead? He’s been gone for a while,” Veronica commented, turning her attention away from the movie.

“I’ll go grab him. He probably is more interested in eating than the movie,” Archie replied, quickly jogging to go grab his friend.

They both didn’t return.

“Boys,” Cheryl called. “Hurry up and stop snooping around!”

There was no answer.

“Ugh,” Betty sighed. “I’ll go look for them. Did they get lost? This isn’t Thornhill.”

Cheryl shot her an annoyed look as the blonde left the room to go grab the oddly silent boys.

Suddenly they heard Betty scream, the remaining four jumping up from their seats to rush in the direction of the clearly terrified yelp.

Archie and Jughead laid in a vast pool of thick red blood, knife wounds covering their backs. Cheryl and Veronica screamed as well, tears spilling down the Latina’s face.

“Archie,” she blubbered, dropping to her knees.

“Don’t touch anything,” Betty whimpered, holding her devastated friend back.

“Oh, fuck no!” Reggie yelled, quickly rushing from the room, the slam of the front door echoing through the house,

“Oh my fucking God,” Toni murmured, tears pricking in her eyes. “I’ll call 911.” She quickly grabbed her phone. “No signal? No Wifi? What the fuck?”

“What’s happening, TT?” Cheryl whimpered, tears dripping down her face.

“I don’t know, baby,” Toni replied.

“The landline,” Cheryl said, clutching onto her girlfriend’s hand. They nodded at each other, cautiously moving into the living room to use the phone. The redhead dialed the number with shaky hands, the phone beeping in her ear. “It’s been disconnected.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Toni said, running a hand through her hair. “This is _fucked.”_

A bang on the front door sent the two girls back into the kitchen, peaking around to look at the door, a crying Betty and Veronica right behind them. The door was thrown open revealing Reggie.

“Is it safe outside?” Cheryl asked.

Reggie suddenly dropped forward, blood leaking out into the floor, a knife sticking out of his back.

The four girls screamed, holding tightly onto each other. “Upstairs!” Veronica cried.

“No, outside!” Betty argued.

“We don’t know who’s out there,” Toni replied.

“Upstairs, bitches!” Cheryl ordered, pushing them towards the stairs. "Cousin, this better not be a copycat of your murderous father!”

“Cheryl,” Betty huffed as they rushed through the house and up the stairs.

The girls slammed the door to the couple’s room, locking it behind them as everyone checked their phones, trying to get some sort of signal to call for help.

“Why won’t it work?” Veronica asked.

“Someone got to the Wifi,” Betty said with a huff of frustration.

Loud knocks ravaged the door, shaking the frame. Each girl squeaked, quickly smashing together in a tight hug. “Bombshell, where the fuck is your bow?” Veronica murmured.

“Shut up,” Cheryl seethed.

The pounding on the door only grew more intense as the intruder tried to kick the door open. The girl’s could hear the wood splintering, but didn’t know what to do.

The door burst open, revealing the villain of the movie playing downstairs. _Ghostface._ It looked like they were about to be in Stab 9, and not in the cheesy, fun way.

The girl screamed as he held up a bloody knife, a slight cock of his head. Toni turned to Cheryl slightly, “I love you.”

“Toni,” Cheryl stuttered, watching as her small girlfriend rushed forward, catching the killer off guard as she threw herself into his sort of short frame. He dropped to the ground, the knife falling from his hand.

“Get him!” Betty screamed.

The girls rushed forward, quickly stomping and kicking the perpetrator. Toni pulled herself off him and did the same. They formed a circle around the killer, Cheryl and Toni on one side, Veronica and Betty on the other, and continued to kick the living shit out of him.

“Stop, stop!” He screamed, pulling the mask from his face. “It’s me!”

“Fangs?” Toni yelled angrily, kicking him one last time. “You fucking asshole!”

“Jesus, ladies, you almost killed me,” he breathed.

“We thought _you_ were gonna kill _us,”_ Betty scoffed.

“This is why I hate men,” Cheryl huffed, crossing her arms.

“You’re disgusting, Fangs,” Veronica scowled.

“Way to ruin a good Halloween prank, Topaz,” Reggie laughed, coming up the stairs. A smiling, yet bloody, Jughead and Archie in tow.

“Fuck you guys,” the pinkette growled.

“Archie Andrews,” Veronica seethed, the smile instantly dropping from her boyfriend’s face. “You are in hot water, my friend.”

“Friend?” Archie gulped. “Baby, I’m so sorry.”

“Save it,” Veronica snapped, putting a hand up.

“What in your right mind convinced you that a _serial killer_ prank was a good idea… in _Riverdale_ of all places?” Cheryl asked. “I think I may have just aged five years from the lack of brain cells in under this roof.”

“Red, it’s Halloween,” Reggie shrugged. “It’s good to have some fun!”

“You call that fun?” Betty snapped.

“Uh, yeah,” Reggie laughed, helping Fangs up from the floor. No one looked as if they were having fun besides the grinning prankster.

“I demand that you clean up the false blood and leave immediately,” Cheryl ordered. “I do not appreciate your messy shenanigans in _our_ home.”

“Cheryl,” Jughead whined. “You can’t be serious. It was just a joke.”

“Dead serious, Hobo.”

“Karma, dickheads,” Toni said, backing her girlfriend up. “If it doesn’t happen, Fangs isn’t the only one getting the shit kicked out of him tonight. Also, fix our fucking door.”

“We'll clean it up _and_ fix the door! Don't worry!” Archie quickly said, earning dirty looks from the other three guys. “We’re _really_ sorry.”

“I’ll believe it when I see shiny clean floors, an expensive and sturdy new door, and flowers at each of our front doors with very sappy and apologetic handwritten notes,” Cheryl said with a cross of her arms and a stern look to each person in front of her.

The boys sighed, but nodded, quickly agreeing to her terms.

Veronica and Betty overlooked them scrubbing the floors, ensuring they didn’t miss a spot of their corn syrup concoction.

Cheryl and Toni stood in their living room, surveying the snack wrappers and empty popcorn bowls, as well as the rolling credits of the movie.

“TT,” Cheryl said softly, instantly catching her girlfriend’s attention. “You were very brave tonight. You threw yourself right at Fangs without a second thought. I can’t thank you enough.”

Toni shrugged slightly, a blush to her cheeks. “I would do anything for you. You know that. You’re everything to me, Cher.”

“I love you so much, Toni.”

“I love you too,” Toni said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist as they shared a sweet kiss. The pinkette smiled widely as they pulled back. “What do you say about watching _Scream 2?”_

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “I think I would rather make you scream instead.”

“Smooth, babe,” Toni chuckled. “As soon as everyone’s gone.” Cheryl leaned forward, capturing her girlfriend’s lips once again in a giggly kiss.

  
  



End file.
